Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida
by Otaku-IY
Summary: Continuação da fic "Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo"... Kagome e InuYasha ainda terão que enfrentar KitsuneOni mas agora há outra pessoa entre eles que é muito importante...
1. Default Chapter

**Kagome e InuYasha: O começo de uma nova vida**

Aí galera, essa nova fic é a continuação da fic "Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo" (vocês pensaram que tinha acbado?).  
Ainda tem muito pra acontecer, muito amor pra rolar e muita aventura.  
E também a identidade do KitsuneOni, o novo vilão da série.  
Valeu pelos elogios da fic anterior, pois isso que incentiva a escrever mais.  
Boa leitura e boa diversão!

PS da autora 2: **Bem, pessoal, esta fic que vou postar a partir de agora não é de minha autoria... Bem, tentei falar com seu autor e td mais, mas não consegui... Portanto posto ela dando os devidos créditos ao autor... Se não me engano ele é o Sesshoumaru777 deste site... Vale lembrar que esta fic já foi postada no extinto WebFanfics...**


	2. Finalmente os corações se entregam!

**Kagome e InuYasha: O começo de uma nova vida**

**Cap. 1**

Kagome e InuYasha caminharam até de noite, evitando passar pelo sombrio vale que tinham passado antes, assim aumentando o percurso para a aldeia.Pararam em um bosque onde existiam fontes aquecidas e uma pequena cabana abandonada, na qual poderiam passar à noite, abrigados dos animais e do frio.Enquanto InuYasha juntava um pouco de lenha para poder fazer uma fogueira, Kagome arrumava o interior da cabana, que estava com bastante poeira, conseqüência do abandono.Além da lenha, o hanyou voltava também com algumas frutas, afim que pudessem saciar a fome que já os incomodavam.Acendeu a fogueira e sentou perto dela, deixando-se levar por vários pensamentos.

Pensou em seu passado; pensou na Kikyou; não como aquela que amara um dia, mais no gesto de bondade que ela praticara, salvando a vida de sua amada e inclusive a sua.Pensava também naquele novo sentimento que invadira seu ser; o amor.Amor que fazia com que ele visse a vida com outros olhos, que sentisse vontade de viver, por ele e principalmente por Kagome.

Enquanto isso, Kagome também viajava em seus pensamentos.Via que tinha encontrado tanto o que procurava. Felicidade, mas uma felicidade que só encontrou no amor de InuYasha.Vendo que InuYasha tinha chegado, decidiu aproveitar as fontes aquecidas que ali haviam pra tomar um banho, pois estava bem suja, por causa da viagem e da batalha.

Inuyasha, sorrindo pra ela, perguntou:

Kagome, aonde você vai? — o hanyou queria saber, preocupado com possíveis animais por causa da noite. — já acendi o fogo e também trouxe algumas frutas.

Vou tomar um banho, não demoro. — ela sorriu pra ele.

Ele continuou sentado onde estava, aproveitando o calor da fogueira, pois a noite estava um pouco fria, quando Kagome o chamou:

InuYasha! — gritou ela, da fonte.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele rapidamente levantou, correndo para protegê-la de algum perigo.

Chegando onde Kagome estava, ele viu a moça dentro d'água, completamente nua, só com a cabeça pra fora.

O que foi Kagome, aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, meio corado por estar vendo ela nua, preparando-se para quando ela gritasse, fazendo com que o Kotodama funcionasse.

Queria que você tomasse banho comigo. — pediu ela, também um pouco corada.

O que você me pediu? — o hanyou estava meio confuso.

Por favor? — a jovem pediu com jeito.

Então se vire, enquanto eu tiro a roupa. — falou InuYasha.

Ela virou-se, enquanto o hanyou tirava a roupa, mostrando o corpo perfeito, como se fosse um atleta.Ele entrou na água, mas não se aproximou dela, meio encabulado.

Kagome aproximou-se do seu amado, abraçando-o pelas costas e beijando sua nuca, fazendo com que o desejo invadisse o corpo do hanyou.

Kagome... — falou sussurrou InuYasha virando-se pra ela.

Te amo, InuYasha. — ela estava com os olhos fechados.

Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Kagome? — ele tinha medo de magoá-la.

Minha mente diz que sim e meu coração, mais ainda. — ela estava convicta do que queria.

Também desejei muito esse momento... — InuYasha a beijou.

InuYasha...— ela gemeu.

Os dois se entregaram de corpo e alma naquele momento, numa mistura explosiva de amor, desejo, paixão e carinho.Seus corpos se enroscavam, num êxtase de prazer desenfreado, como se nada mais no mundo importasse para eles.Quando terminaram, InuYasha levou Kagome pra dentro da cabana, forrando suas roupas no chão, como se fossem um colchão.Os dois estavam nus, deitados, com Kagome pousando sua cabeça em seu peito. Ele acariciava seus seios carinhosamente, enquanto ela gemia de olhos fechados, querendo que aquele momento nunca acabasse, quando ele perguntou:

Kagome.. .

O que foi, amor? — ela o chamava carinhosamente de amor, fazendo com que ele se sentisse bem.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, sinto que nunca mais poderei viver sem você. — ele suspirou.

Nem eu...— ela abriu os olhos,e olhando pra ele, completou.— sempre sonhei com esse dia.

Eu também... — ele sorriu pra ela, fazendo um pedido. — queria te pedir uma coisa muito importante.

Pode pedir amor, pois sou toda sua. — ela beijou sua boca.

Queria...que fosse... — ela parou.

Fale, amor. — ela estava curiosa.

...minha mulher. — ele aolhava no fundo de seus olhos.

Serei; hoje, amanhã e sempre! — ela virara o seu corpo, ficando por cima de InuYasha. — também quero te pedir algo...

Diga... — o hanyou tinha ficado curioso.

Você... — ela o beijou, entregando-se de novo ao amor.

Amaram-se pelo restante da noite, pois não queriam mais perder tempo, dedicando cada um a sua vida em prol do outro...

**FIM DO CAP. 1**

**PS: Gente, agradeço a** _aline dias_ **(Vc não conseguiu ler o fic? Não entendi...')e a** _Nena Higurashi_ **(Thanks por ler e gostar de minhas fics...)que me mandaram reviews..**

**Beijos**

**OtakuIY**


	3. O retorno de Naraku e a boa notícia para...

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma Nova Vida**

**Cap. 2**

Naquela mesma noite, KitsuneOni meditava o porque de seu plano nãohaver funcionado, já que tinha vários trunfos na mão.

—A intromissão da Kikyou foi o ponto chave, ela que estragou tudo-KitsuneOni falava para si mesmo.

— Jyaken!- chamou...

— Poiss não, messtre... — o assistente tinha chegado.

Era o mesmo Jyaken, que fora um dia o assistente de Sesshoumaru.

— Quero que investigue o paradeiro da Kikyou- ordenou KitsuneOni

— Da...da...sacerdotissa Kikyou- gaguejou Jyaken.

— Sim.Quero que descubra tudo o que puder- KitsuneOni olhava para a marionete quebrada- onde está vivendo, se ainda tem algum amigo, qual tipo de poderes que possui...

— Ssim ssenhor, messtre!- obedeceu Jyaken - irei agora messmo.

— Muito bom; você será bem recompensado por esse trabalho.

Jyaken saiu da sala, deixando KitsuneOni sozinho em seus pensamentos. Ele dirigiu-se para um pequeno templo que ficava no jardim do castelo.  
Havia um pequeno portal feito de pedras ,à parte de trás do templo, com várias inscrições de uma língua só conhecidas por seres que habitavam o Makai (mundo das trevas).  
KitsuneOni postou-se em frente ao portal, proferindo uma invocação no dialeto das palavras do portal, que diziam:

**_Senhores de todas as trevas  
Mestres que habitam o mundo sem luz  
Que me guiam nesse mundo pelos caminhos das sombras  
Permita que seu servo, KitsuneOni  
Adentre pelo Makai para buscar um escravo  
Para que estepossa auxiliar na realização  
De transformar esse mundo terreno  
Na continuação do supremo inferno!_**

Nesse momento, o céu em cima do castelo escureceu, fazendo com que o portal abrisse a passagem para o mundo das trevas  
KitsuneOni adentrou ao portal, chegando num lugar escuro, parecido com o interior do centro da terra, só iluminado pelo fogo que sai incessantemente das fendas que havia no chão.  
Andou por cerca de meia hora, quando finalmente encontrou o que queria.  
Naraku estava nu, acorrentado pelas mãos em uma pedra, totalmente submisso a um pequeno demônio que espetava em sua barriga uma grande lança, a qualtoda hora,tinha sua ponta esquentadanuma das fendas ali próximas.  
Quando o pequeno demônio viu KitsuneOni, recuou e prestou uma reverência, dando a entender que KitsuneOni era bem poderoso, mesmo no Makai.

— Solte ele!- ordenou KitsuneOni ao demônio.

— Mestre, me tire daqui, não agüento mais...- suplicava Naraku, que quase não tinha forças para falar.

— Vou te dar só mais uma chance. A última!- KitsuneOni olhava com desprezo para Naraku.

O demônio obedeceu à ordem de KitsuneOni, soltando Naraku, que ficou deitado no chão, devido às dores por causa da torturas infindáveis.  
KitsuneOni, num golpe repentino, matou o demônio que soltara Naraku, retirando a sua pele e dando a Naraku, para que cobrisse sua nudez.

— Vista-se e vamos logo, pois você tem muito que fazer...- ordenou KitsuneOni a Naraku.

— Sim, mestre; não vou falhar de novo- Naraku prometeu ao mestre.

— Espero que sim, para o seu próprio bem- KitsuneOni o advertiu.

Os dois saíram do Makai, voltando ao plano terreno, sendo que Naraku quando finalmente cruzou o portal, proferiu:

— Inuyasha, vou fazer você e aquela menina sofrerem o tudo o que eu sofri no Makai!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome acordou com os raios de sol que entravam por várias brechas que havia no telhado da cabana.  
Levantou-se e ficou por algum tempo admirando o corpo nu de InuYasha, que brevemente seria seu marido.  
Foi até a fonte e ficou banhando-se, lembrando da noite maravilhosa que tinha passado com InuYasha.  
Foi quando pensou no que sua mãe diria quando ela contasse que tinha se transformado em uma mulher.  
Nisso, InuYasha entrou na água e a abraçou, querendo mais um pouco de amor que aquele corpo jovem podia oferecer.  
Depois de terminado, InuYasha falou:

— Vamos Kagome, todos na aldeia já devem estar preocupados com a nossa demora- falou, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

— E minha família também- Kagome pensou de novo na mãe.

— Quero chegar logo a aldeia e dar a notícia de que você será minha a mulher- ele a pegou no colo e saíram da água.

— Eles vão ficar contentes em saber- falou Kagome.

Vestiram-se e recomeçaram o trajeto para a aldeia, sem nenhum contratempo.  
Quando chegaram a aldeia, foram logo recebendo um bombardeio de perguntas feitas pelos seus amigos.

— Por que vocês demoraram?- perguntou Shippou.

— Você tá comumacara ótima, Kagome- Sango deu uma risadinha maldosa, deixando Kagome completamente vermelha.

— InuYasha, até que enfim você conseguiu- comentou Miroku baixinho no ouvido de InuYasha.

— Não fizeram nada de errado no caminho, não é?- Kaede já estava desconfiada.

Tomando coragem, InuYasha abraçou Kagome e falou para todos:

— Queria dizer pra vocês que eu e a Kagome vamos...vamos...- ele tava tentando tomar coragem.

— Vamos nos casar!- adiantou Kagome.

— O quê?- todos estavam surpresos.

— Sim, o InuYasha me pediu em casamento esta noite- explicou Kagome.

— Antes, durante ou depois?- Miroku era pura maldade.

— Depois de quê?- Shippou não entendia ainda daquelas coisas.

— Você faz cada pergunta cretina- falou Sango para o monge tarado-não tá vendo que Shippou é uma criança e não pode escutar essas coisas?

— Essa decisão me alegra muito- sorria Kaede.

— Então podíamos dar uma festa para comemorar- era Miouga, que chegava, em cima de Kirara.

— Depois, pois tõ louca pra contar a minha mãe- Kagome estava animada.

— Então vá logo, minha filha- ordenou Kaede- e você, InuYasha, vá com ela.

— Eu?- se assustou o "noivo".

— Claro; você deve pedir a mão de Kagome para amãe dela e para oavô também- explicou Kaede.

— Mas..., mas...- ele estava confuso.

— Vamos, amor. — Kagome puxou InuYasha na direção do poço sagrado- vai dar tudo certo.

— Até breve, InuYasha, e boa sorte com a família dela- Miroku deixou o hanyou em pânico.

— Para de botar medo no InuYasha!- Sango brigava com o monge.

— Vovó Kaede, do jeito que Sango e Miroku brigam, eles que vão ser os próximos a se casarem- Shippou deu um suspiro.

— Você tem toda a razão- completou Miouga.

Kagome e InuYasha chegaram na entrada do poço sagrado, quando ele perguntou:

— Tem certeza deque tenho que ir?- InuYasha estava nervoso.

— Claro que sim; afinal, se vamos construir o nosso futuro juntos, você tem que estar presente nesse primeiro passo- e beijou o hanyou.

De mãos dadas, pularam no poço, certos de que aquela união teria a benção de seus pais, dos seus amigos e dos deuses...

**FIM DO CAP. 2**

****

**Gente.. Tá aí o cap. 2 da fic... Demorou demorou mais chegou.. Espero que vcs curtam..' Mas antes de responder as reviews eu gostaria de pedir mais uma vez desculpas pela demora .. É que eu estava em provas..'**

**Agora vamos as reviews..'**

**Iza-chan : **_Fico feliz Iza por vc ter gostado... Aguarde... Logo mais a foc terá muitas emoções.._

**maira: **_Está aí maira... Agora leia e se gostar estarei esperando a sua opinião.._

**Nena Higurashi: **_Bom Nena... Eles não fizeram 'aquilo' em "Só Quero Dizer Eu Te Amo". A primeira vez deles foi realmente aki, nesta fic no cap. 1. Mas como vc pode ler foi um hentai bem leve.. Obg pela dica de reviews anônimas... Aceitei sua sugestão e já concereti isso.. Arigatou.. E ainda... espero que este chapter tenha saído maior...'_

**Bem amigos, axo que por enquanto é só... Se bem que sábado ou domingo estarei possivelmente postabdo outro chapter.. Aguardem..**


	4. O pedido de casamento

**Kagome e InuYasha:O começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 3**

Chegando na era atual, Kagome saiu correndo da sala do poço, correndo em direção a sua casa, puxando InuYasha pela mão.  
Seu avô dormia no sofá, Sota estava no quarto jogando vídeo game e sua mãe preparava o jantar.  
Entraram na casa igual a umfuracão, fazendo com que seu avô caísse do sofá por causa do susto que ele tomara.

— Mamãe, mamãe, cheguei!- gritou Kagome.

— Filha, estava com saudades!- a mãe estava feliz ao rever a filha.

— Não precisava entrar gritando; quase me matou de susto- resmungava o seu avô.

— Kagome, você trouxe o menino cachorro?- Sota viera correndo do quarto.

— Eu não sou cachorro, seu pirralho!- rosnou InuYasha.

Nisso, a mãe de Kagome reparou que ela estava acompanhada de InuYasha, que estava de mãos dadas com ela.

— Mãe, vovô, Sota, nós queríamos comunicar uma coisa muito importante - Kagome tomou a iniciativa- mas primeiro quero conversar com a senhora, mamãe, em particular.

— Você vai pedir pra namorar o menino cachorro, Kagome?- Sota mal acabou de falar e levou um cascudo do seu futuro cunhado.

— Depois vocês vão saber.

Kagome arrastava sua mãe para o seu quarto. Sota e seu avô estavam impacientes e morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que Kagome queria comunicar de tão importante.  
Começaram a encher InuYasha de perguntas mas ele não respondeu nenhuma, preferindo ficar sentado num canto da sala, de cara amarrada.

— Por que vocês, humanos, são tão curiosos?- o hanyoujá estavade saco cheio.

— E por que você é tão mal educado?- alfinetou o Sr. Higurashi.

— Você vai pedir para namorar a Kagome?- perguntou Sota, desta vez escondido atrás do seu avô.

— Quando chegar a hora, vocês vão saber.- InuYasha fechou a cara.

Kagome estava sentada na sua cama, enquanto sua mãe tinha sentado numa cadeira que ficava na escrivaninha.

— Mamãe...é...não sei nem por onde começar.- Kagome estava sem jeito.

— Pelo começo, Kagome!- a mãe sorriu.

Kagome contou tudo desde o dia que ela tinha ido atrás do InuYasha, seguindo os conselhos de sua mãe; desde a jornada para achar InuYasha, até a batalha. E calou-se.

— É só isso, Kagome?- ela conhecia bem a filha.

— Não...tem mais...- continuou- é que aconteceu uma coisa entre eu e InuYasha.

— Fale, filha; eu sou sua amiga.- sua mãe continuava sorrindo.

— É que eu...eu...agora sou uma mulher.- Kagome quase não teve forças pra falar, com medo da reação de sua mãe.

Houve um silêncio dentro do quarto que parecia durar uma eternidade.  
Kagome não conseguia olhar nos olhos da mãe. E finalmente, sua mãe falou:

— Isso é tudo o que tem para me dizer?- sua mãe estava séria.

— Desculpe mãe, mas não tive como resistir...- ela estava de cabeça baixa.- eu amo o Inuyasha.

— Kagome; olhe para mim.- sua mãe ordenou.

— Mamãe...- ela levantou a cabeça.

Foi então que sua mãe abriu um sorriso. Umsorriso que só uma mãe sabe dar num momento como aquele.  
Kagome levantou da cama e abraçou sua mãe, aliviada pela reação positiva dela, que entendeu que o que tinha acontecido era conseqüência de um amor muito grande.

— Filha, você pensou que eu brigaria com você?- ela segurou o rosto de Kagome- eu nunca brigaria com você por causa disso, já que o que aconteceu está lhe trazendo felicidade.

— Obrigada, mamãe; obrigada por tudo!- Kagome abraçou sua mãe, feliz por ela ter entendido- e também tem outra coisa...

— Fale, Kagome.- sua mãe queria logo saber.

— É que o InuYasha me pediu em casamento.- Kagome olhou nos olhos de sua mãe.

— Casamento?- a expressão da mãe de Kagome tornou-se mais séria, preocupando Kagome- você tem certeza disso?

— Sim, mamãe; é a coisa que eu mais quero na vida.- Kagome falou com convicção.

— Então você tem a minha benção!- ela abraçou a filha, feliz por que Kagome havia encontrado a felicidade.

— Só quero que a senhora faça uma coisa.- pediu Kagome.

— O que é?- sua mãe ficou curiosa.

— Não fale nada para o InuYasha e os outros sobre a nossa conversa; eu quero que o InuYasha peça a minha mão pra senhora e pro vovô.

— Ele está nervoso?- sua mãe ria.

— Muuuuito! -— Kagome também riu, saindo do quarto com a sua mãe.

Quando Kagome e sua mãe chegaram a sala, Sota e seu avô estavam azucrinando InuYasha com várias perguntas.

— Kagome, que bom que você chegou- levantou o hanyou- já não estava mais agüentando esses dois.

— Ele que é muito mal educado.- reclamou o avô de Kagome.

— É um chato; não quero que você seja namorada dele.- Sota estava emburrado, sentado no sofá.

Kagome chamou InuYyasha para seu lado, enquanto os familiares de Kagome sentavam nos sofás que tinham na sala.

— Gente, o InuYasha tem uma coisa muito importante pra falar!- falou Kagome.

— Diga logo, pois eu estou com sono e quero dormir.- o avô de Kagome deu um bocejo.

— Vovô, deixa de ser chato.- brigou Kagome.

— É...avô e mãe da Kagome...- as palavras não saíam da boca de InuYasha.

— É senhor e senhora Higurashi...- Kagome cochichou no ouvido de InuYasha.

— É...senhor e senhora Higurashi...- o hanyou estava gelado- eu...queria...pedir a mão de Kagome em casamento.

— ...- silêncio

— repete!- o avô de Kagome não tinha entendido.

— EU QUERO CASAR COM A SUA NETA, SEU VELHO SURDO!- InuYasha acabou gritando com o avô de Kagome, devido ao seu nervosismo.

Depois do mal entendido entre o Sr. Higurashi e InuYasha e do consentimento dele e da mãe de Kagome, foi só comemoração, já que todos adoravam o hanyou.  
Quando acabou o jantar, InuYasha e Kagome ficaram sentados no sofá, fazendo planos para o casamento, vendo onde iriam morar, e outras coisas mais.  
Na hora de dormir, Kagome deu um beijo em InuYasha e foi para seu quarto, seguida pelo hanyou, quando:

— Onde pensa que o senhor que vai?- era a mãe de Kagome, barrando-lhe a passagem.

— Ué, dormir com a Kagome!- respondeu naturalmente o hanyou.

— Só depois do casamento!- ela sorriu- fora isso, vocês só vão dormir separados.

O hanyou foi a contra-gosto dormir numa cama que a sua futura sogra tinha arrumado pra ele no quarto de Sota, que já dormia.

— Boa noite, meu genro- a mãe de Kagome sorriu e apagou a luz.

— Boa noite- ele respondeu.

No escuro, ele sentia-se feliz e realizado, sabendo que sua vida tinha um novo sentido. Mas tinha um pouco de tristeza, pois não tinha nenhum familiar para compartilhar aquele momento.  
Mas, tirando aquilo, estava bastante feliz...

**FIM DO CAP. 3**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado deste chapter... Gomen pela demora galera... É que terceiro ano do colegial não é fácil não...T-T **

**Antes das reviews... O título do cap. passado não pegou todo.. Ou melhor, pegou mas não deu para ser visto. O mesmo é este: O retorno de Naraku e a boa notícia para os amigos.**

**Agora sim vamos as reviews...**

**maira: **_Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando tanto da fic maira. Espero que tenha gostado dete chapter tbm..._

**Kassie Matsuyama: **_Prazer é todo meu Kassie... Que bom que vc gostou de minha outra fic... Fico muito lisonjeada. Espero que continue curtindo a fic.. Está aí o cap. 3._

**Nena Higurashi: **_Mais uma vez né... Muito obg pela sua review viu... Ah, e mais um muito obg pela sua torcida..._

**Logo logo estarei postando outro chapter... Aguardem...**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O começo de uma nova vida**

**Cap. 4 - Pensando nos preparativos e a volta de Naraku**


	5. Pensando nos preparativos e a volta de N...

**Kagome e InuYasha: O começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 4**

Depois que a acordou, Kagome foi procurar InuYasha no quarto de Souta, mas ele não estava lá. Perguntou asua mãe que estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã:

— Mamãe, a senhora viu o InuYasha?- perguntou à mãe.

— Ele está lá fora, com seu avô.- respondeu a sua mãe.

— Com o vovô?- admirou-se Kagome.

— Por que não?- perguntou a mãe de Kagome.

— Deixa pra lá!-dito isso,foi para o lado de fora da casa.

Kagome achou seu amado sentado embaixo da _Goshin Boku _conversando com seu avô. Ela sentou-se junto deles, abraçando InuYasha.

— O que vocês estão conversando?- quis saber.

— Seu avô está querendo saber como vai ser daqui pra frente; como vamos viver, onde vamos morar... -respondeu o hanyou.

— É uma decisão muito difícil, a do casamento- falou seu avô- muitas coisas irão mudar daqui pra frente na vida de vocês.

— E vocês só vão se casar depois que Kagome terminar os estudos, pelo ao menos esse ano.- a mãe de Kagome chegava com uma bandeja com um bule de chá e quatro xícaras, sentando com eles, embaixo daGoshin Boku.

— E temos que ter tempo para organizar os preparativos do casamento.- completou Kagome.

— Isso é muito complicado.- resmungou InuYasha.

— E onde vão morar?- perguntou a mãe de Kagome.

— Não decidimos ainda; temos que conversar sobre isto.- falou Kagome.

— E as suas amigas? Não vai dar a boa notícia pra elas?- quiz saber seu avô.

— Claro! — respondeu ela.

— Então, vou indo; esse negócio de casamento é coisa pra humanos resolverem.- InuYasha levantou-se, indo em direção ao _Honekui no Ido_.

— Vou levá-lo até o poço.- Kagome levantou, indo junto com InuYasha.

— Nunca vi a Kagome tão feliz, papai.- a mãe de Kagome falou com seu pai.

— Só quero ver a cara das amigas dela, quando virem que o futuro marido de Kagome é meio homem, meio cachorro.- gargalhava o Sr. Higurashi.

— Eu também!- falou a mãe de Kagome.

Na sala do poço, Kagome despedia-se de InuYasha.

— Já estou com saudades, amor.- ela estava abraçada com o hanyou.

— Eu também...- InuYasha beijou os lábios de sua amada- não demorarei a voltar, pois não consigo ficar mais um minuto sequer longe de você.

— InuYasha...te amo! — Kagome beijou o amado, que logo em seguida mergulhou no poço, voltando para a era feudal.

* * *

Chegando a sua época, InuYasha foi até a vila, falar sobre a noite que tivera na casa dos Higurahi. Foi direto a casa da velha Kaede, que estava sentada junto com Miroku, Shippou e Sango.

— Bom dia para todos!- ele estava radiante.

— Que felicidade!- falou Kaede.

— Tenho motivos de sobra para estar feliz.- explicou Inuyasha.

— Cadê a Kagome?- perguntou Shippou.

— Já decidiram onde vai ser a cerimônia?- quis saber Sango.

— Ainda não.- respondeu o hanyou.

— Onde vão morar?- Miroku perguntou.

De repente, todos sentiram uma energia maligna. Correram para o lado de fora da casa, vendo, antes de desaparecer, a sinistra figura de um grande babuíno.

Narakuhavia retornado...

**FIM DO CAP. 4**

**Bem, pessoal... As reviews referentes ao cap. 3 serão devidamente respondidas no cap. 5 que postarei agora após este... o-O' No glossário do cap. 5 explicarei o prq desta "dupla postagem...**

_**Goshin Boku**_ -Árvore Sagrada

**_Honekui no Ido_ **-Poço Come Ossos

**By galera... **

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Cap. 5 - A paixão de Naraku e todos temem o pior**


	6. A paixão de Naraku e todos temem o pior

**Kagome e InuYasha:O começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 5**

KitsuneOni estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, na sala onde costumava ficar, quando sentiu a presença de Naraku.

— Onde estava, Naraku?- perguntou o poderoso ser.

— Fui investigar o InuYasha e seus malditos amigos, mestre.- respondeu o youkai.

— Relembrando velhas mágoas?- sorriu KitsuneOni.

— Eu vou destruir aquele maldito hanyou e seus amigos.- murmurou o youkai.

— Vai destruir a Kikyou também?- a pergunta era feita em tomde deboche.

— Por que me pergunta isso?- Naraku ficou aborrecido.

— Não sou eu que tenho uma paixão doentia e perversa por ela- debochou KitsuneOni- e além do mais, ela está igual a você, morta.

Ele debochou de Naraku, por causa daquela paixão que vinha desde o tempo em que seu discípulo era apenas Onigumo, o ladrão diabólico.  
Meia hora mais tarde, Jyaken tinha retornado da missão que seu novo mestre tinha lhe dado.

— Boass notíciass, messtre!- ele saldou KitsuneOni, com uma reverência.

— O que descobriu sobre aquela sacerdotisa?- quis saber KitsuneOni.

— Ela não cosstuma ficar muito tempo em um lugar; esstá ssempre mudando de vilarejo, como sse quissesse sse essconder de algo.- relatou o servo.

— E onde ela está agora?- Naraku quis saber.

— Já chega, Jyaken, depois você termina o seu relato- finalizou KitsuneOni- só passe essas informações para mim.

— Ssim, messtre!- respondeu prontamente Jyaken.

— Por que não o deixou me dizer onde a Kikyou estava?- inquiriu Naraku.

— Por que isso só diz respeito a mim- irritou-se KitsuneOni- e não me questione, pois do contrário, voltará para onde estava.

— Perdão mestre- desculpou-se Naraku.

Fazendo com que Naraku saísse de sua sala, KitsuneOni começou a pensar no seu plano; de como iria conseguir com que Kikyou ficasse ao seu lado. Até quando ela fosse útil.Afinal de contas, se conseguisse usar o poder da sacerdotisa do seu modo, iria ter força o suficiente para poder abrir o portal que dava acesso ao Makai. Mas dessa vez, o portal ficaria aberto por toda eternidade, transformando o mundo num verdadeiro inferno, ameaçando todas as eras que surgiriam após aquela.  
E não tinha conseguido usar InuYasha; aquele que seria de suma importância no plano de manipulação da sacerdotisa, que ainda amava o hanyou, apesar de seu ódio infinito.

* * *

Na aldeia, todos estavam intrigados com a estranha visão do grande babuíno. Tinham a mais pura certeza de que Naraku tinha sido destruído por InuYasha e Miroku.

— Eu tenho certeza que tínhamos destruído Naraku.- falou Miroku.

— Claro que destruímos aquele maldito.- afirmou o hanyou.

— Mas nisso tudo ficou uma coisa estranha- emendou Kaede- a Kikyou tinha desaparecido desde a batalha de Naraku, só reaparecendo na batalha contra aquele ser que estava controlando InuYasha; depois operando aquele milagre que salvou Kagome.

— A vovó Kaede tem razão- falou Sango- e também o fato daquele estranho parecer me conhecer e a minha família, sem contar a roupa de _Taiji_.

— Eu tô com medo que o Naraku volte!- choramingou Shippou.

— E também ele usou os golpes que pertenciam aos _Irmãos YoukaisRelâmpago_ (Hiten e Mantén).- Miouga se pronunciou.

Era um mistério aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. Alguns fantasmas do passado estavam de volta.  
O suposto retorno de Naraku tinha deixado todos apreensivos. Eles estavam temendo que voltasse a era de trevas que Naraku tinha implantado naquele mundo, na caçada da Shikon No Tama.  
InuYasha estava temeroso que aquele ser maligno e Naraku estragassem seus dias de paz e felicidade, e sobretudo, tentassem atacar Kagome, para atingí-lo...

**FIM DO CAP. 5**

**_Oi gente... Prometi no chapter três postar logo o quatro... Como a 'promessa' não foi inteiramente cumprida, para compensá-los decidi postar em dose dupla... Espero que os chapters 4 & 5 tenham lhes agradado..._**

**Bem, como prometido as respostas das reviews... Mas antes...**

**_Taiji - _**Exterminadores

**_Irmãos Youkai Relâmpago - _**No original "Raijuu", que traduzindo ficaria, "Feras Relâmpago".

**Agora a resposta as reviews... :P**

**Nena Higurashi: **_Fico feliz que a minha 'torcida' tenha te deixado contente... Tbm fico feliz por vc ter me enviando uma review e estar gostando da fic... _

_Sobre estar no segundo ano... Aproveite... Liberdade mesmo só esse ano como vc mesma já disse... Terceirão é ano de muito estudo e renúncias... _

_Qto ao atraso em sua fic... No problems qto a mim viu... Pois como vc viu, estamos na mesma situação..._

**Alexandra: **_Que bom que vc gostou da fic Alexandra... Estão aí os chapters quatro e cinco.. Espero que os curta..._

**Annye: **_Annye-chan... Sua ansiedade, espero eu, tenha sido pelo menos apazigüada com estes dois chapters... Mais guarde-a mais um pouco... Vem muito mais por aí..._

**Sango-Web: **_Não pensaria nada demais de vc não viu... Já pensei nesta possibilidade... Mas como a fic só está sendo republicada, revisada e reescrita em alguns pontos por mim, verei o que faço tá bom? Espero que continue lendo..._

**Pronto... Acho que respondi todas né? Bem, chapter seis pode vir a demorar um pouquito... Minhas avaliações estão chegando galera... Terceiro Ano não é fácil... Mas se a demora for demasiadamente grande, postarei em dose tripla!...**

**B-jos**

**Otaku-IY**

**Até o próximo chapter...**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Cap. 6 - A surpresa**


	7. A Surpresa

**Kagome e InuYasha:O Começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 6**

Kagome acordou atrasada mais uma vez para irao colégio; saindo do banheiro, passou correndo pela cozinha, apanhando uma maçã para ir comendo pelo caminho.Sua mãe perguntou:

— Kagome, não vai tomar café?

— Não, mamãe, tô atrasada.- falou ela, já na porta de casa.

— Você tá se sentindo bem, Kagome?- quis saber a mãe.

— Só um pouquinho de indisposição.- ela saiu correndo- depois a gente conversa, que eu tô atrasada.

Quando chegou a escola, já deu de cara com Houjo e suas amigas, que foram logo fazendo um interrogatório.

— Higurashi, você já está melhor da meningite?- quiz saber Houjo.

— E sua labirintite?- quiz saber uma de suas amigas.

— Eu já estou melhor, não vêem que eu estou aqui!- Kagome achou que seu avô tinha passado dos limites.

— Então, que tal um cinema no sábado?- Houjo não perdia tempo.

— Sai logo com ele, Higurashi.- falou uma de suas colegas.

— Não posso...tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês...depois da aula...- desconversou, para que Houjo não escutasse.

— O que é?- todas perguntaram, em coro.

— Depois da aula.- Kagome deu um sorriso.

A aula custava a passar, justamentede matemática do professor Kaneda. Sua mente estava em InuYasha, querendo saber o que seu amado estaria fazendo naquele momento.De repente, sentiu a sala "rodar"a sua volta, seguido de uma ânsia de vômito e um mal estar muito grande. O professor, vendo que a aluna não estava se sentindo bem, perguntou:

— Senhorita Higurashi, está se sentindo bem? - quiz saber o professor, fazendo com que a classe toda voltasse o olhar para Kagome.

— Não é nada, professor; foi só uma tonteira, mas já passou.- ela mentiu.

— Não minta, senhorita Higurashi, dá pra ver que você está totalmente pálida- o professor sabia que ela não estava bem- quero que você vá até a enfermaria.

— Não precisa, profess...- Kagome não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois desmaiara, sendo acudida por suas amigas.

— Avisem ao diretor que eu levei a senhorita Higurashi à enfermaria- o professor colocou a aluna no colo, correndo pelos corredores da escola.

Quando Kagome voltou a si, estava deitada na cama da enfermaria da escola, sendo acompanhada por uma enfermeira e por sua mãe, que fora chamada no colégio.

— Está bem, querida?- sua mãe passava a mão na sua cabeça.

— Sim, mamãe, deve ter sido por causa da fome; é que eu só comi aquela maçã que peguei de manhã e depois não comi mais nada. - ela tentava explicar para a mãe.

— Senhora Higurashi, venha até aqui, por favor.- chamou o doutor Kinomoto, médico responsável por aquela enfermaria.

— Deixe-me conversar com o doutor, depois eu volto.- falou para a filha.

— Senhora Higurashi, sugiro que a senhora leve a sua filha nessa clínica que eu vou recomendar e que tem convênio com a nossa escola, para fazer uns exames complementares. - sugeriu o médico.

— Mas o que minha filha tem é grave?- a senhora Higurashi ficou preocupada.

— Não, mas não deixe de levar ela logo.- finalizou o médico.

Uma hora depois, elas deixavam a enfermaria e pegavam um táxi, não indo para casa, mas direto para a clínica recomendada.  
Chegando lá, foram direto atendidas pela recepcionista, que falou:

— Por favor, senhorita Higurashi, entre na sala que a doutora irá atendê-la- a recepcionista foi simpática- e a senhora, por favor sente nesse sofá e aguarde.

Passaram-se meia hora quando finalmente Kagome saiu do consultório, meio sem jeito, seguida pela médica, que chamou a mãe de Kagome.

— Senhora Higurashi, me acompanhe, por favor.- a médica chamou a mãe de Kagome.

— É grave, doutora?- quiz saber a mãe.

Nisso, Kagome pegava um refrigerante numa máquina que ali havia e senta no sofá, aguardando sua mãe.

— Senhora Higurashi, sente-se, por favor.- falou a médica.

— Fale logo, doutora.- a mãe de Kagome estava aflita.

— Não vou fazer rodeios- a médica foi direta- sua filha está grávida...

**FIM DO CAP. 6**

**Aiai... Acho que dessa vez não demorei muito... O que acharam da surpresa? Eh, mas não pensem que esta gravidez será tão fácil não... Muitas surpresas aguardam Inu e Kagome até que a chegada de seu filho/filha seja pacífica... Já falei de mais... Vamos as reviews..**

**sakura-chan: **_Desculpa pela demora sakura... Mas espero que sua curiosidade/ansiedade tenha sido um pouco satisfeita... Ainda vem muito mais por aí... Ah, postarei hj(no caso dia 23/05/05) o cap.7 um de meus preferidos desta fic..._

**Alexandra: **_Noossa... Obg pelos elogios... Como vc pediu e aguardava... Cap. 6 e logo após o sete... Acho que vou postar em dose dupla... B-jos miga!_

**SuSyNhAHiGuRaShI: **_Ah! Miga de flog e agora de fics... Muito feliz por vc estar aki tbm! Que bom que vc aprendeu a postar reviews... Fico muito agredecida pela sua... Tbm fico mais ainda por vc estar acompanhando a fic desde de "Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo" que é a que precede esta... Até o próximo chapter que não irá demorar!_

**Bom, gente... reviews respondidas... Indo postar chapter 7...**

**B-jos**

**Otaku-IY**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Chapter 7 - A felicidade da futura mamãe e do futuro papai**


	8. A felicidade da futura mamãe e do futuro...

**Kagome e InuYasha:O Começo de uma nova vida  
**

**Cap. 7**

A mãe de Kagome levou um choque com a notícia, já que não esperava. Mesmo assim, tentou manter a calma, pois amava Kagome e não podia brigar com ela num momento tão especial como aquele.

— Senhora Higurashi, ela está com mais ou menos uma semana de gravidez, mas os sintomas vieram bem rápidos.- explicou a médica.

— Ela ia marcar o casamento essa semana...- a senhora Higurashi estava meio desnorteada.

— Mas não vá brigar com ela, pois não fará bem ao bebê- advertiu a médica - sei que não é assim que esperamos um neto, pois afinal eu também sou mãe e avó- a médica sorriu- mas tudo que a Kagome precisa agora é de muito amor e carinho.

— Isso não vai faltar pra ela- a mãe falou- nem de mim, nem da nossa família e nem do seu noivo...

— Vá, e comemore a boa notícia com sua filha.- a médica sorriu.

A senhora Higurashi saiu do consultório, sentando ao lado de sua filha, mas não falou nada. Então Kagome perguntou a sua mãe.

— O que foi, mamãe?- a filha fez a pergunta, pois ainda não sabia o seu estado.

— Vamos sair daqui e conversar.- sua mãe respondeu, num fio de voz.

Elas tomaram um táxi, indo para um grande parque que ficava nos arredores de Tóquio, onde poderiam conversar sossegadamente, já que o lugar inspirava paz.  
Já no parque, caminharam alguns minutos sem trocarem uma só palavra, parando enfim, perto de um lindo lago, sentando uma ao lado da outra.

— Pode falar, mamãe.- ela quebrou o gelo.

— Você sabe que nós nunca tivemos segredos uma com a outra, e tenho certeza que você não sabe do seu estado atual.- enfim, sua mãe falou.

— Que estado? Eu passei mal por causa da fome.- Kagome era inocente, não sabendo mesmo o que estava acontecendo.

— Filha, você...- sua mãe fazia carinho em sua cabeça- ...você está esperando um filho... um filho do InuYasha.

— Mas...- Kagome sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés, faltando-lhe o ar- filha... -sua mãe a amparou, sentindo que as lágrimas rolavam dos olhos de sua filha.

— Me perdoa, mamãe; eu...nós erramos...- ela estava triste; não pela notícia da sua gravidez, mas pela possível decepção de sua mãe.

— Filha, não se culpe...- a mãe consolava a filha, abraçada a ela- agora você carrega uma semente do amor de vocês dois aí dentro dessa barriguinha.

— Mamãe...- Kagome sentiu uma imensa alegria, pois sua mãe estava apoiando-apelo fato dela estar esperando um filho de seu amado.

— Vamos pra casa, pois temos que dar a boa notícia pro seu avô e pro seu irmão- sua mãe levantou do banco.

— Será que eles não vão ficar decepcionados?- Kagome ficou preocupada.

— Claro que não, todos te amam- completou sua mãe- e depois, o futuro papai vai ficar super feliz com a notícia.

— InuYasha...- Kagome sorriu.

Chegaram em casa já de noite, e logo quereuniram a família na hora do jantar deram a boa notícia:

— Antes do casamento?- o avô de Kagome fez que não gostou.

— Eu vou ganhar um sobrinho do menino cachorro e da Kagome?- Souta quis saber.

— Souta, o InuYasha não é um cachorro.- explicou Kagome.

— Papai, não brigue com a Kagome.- sua mãe tentava "amaciar" o avô de Kagome.

— Pelomenos vão casar.- o velho resmungava.

— Kagome, você vai deitar agora e quando amanhecer você vai logo dar a notícia para o InuYasha e seus amigos da outra era.- sua mãe ordenou.

— Sim senhora.- respondeu prontamente.

Kagome pegou logo no sono, sonhando com InuYasha. Ela sonhava com ele e uma pequena criança, parecida com ela, mas com os cabelos cor de prata igual ao do pai.  
Parece que a noite voou, pois logo sua mãe estavaacordando-a com a bandeja de café da manhã em cima de sua cama.  
Depois do café da manhã, ela se arrumou e foi logo para a outra era, pulando no poço sagrado. Quando chegou na outra era, foi correndo para a aldeia, gritando o nome de seu amado.

* * *

Sentado em cima de uma árvore, pensando em Kagome, InuYasha sentiu a presença dela assim que ela saiu do poço e foi correndo procurá-la.  
Eles se encontraram no meio do caminho, e se abraçaram de uma forma que parecia que estavam separados há anos.

— Amor, eu estava louca de saudades!- ela falava e beijava o hanyou ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu também; estava quase indo atrás de você.- ele não quis falar da visão que tiveram de Naraku.

— Vamos para a aldeia, pois tenho uma ótima notícia.- ela estava eufórica.

— Fale-me logo, estou curioso.- quiz saber o hanyou.

— Só na aldeia.- ela fez beicinho.

O hanyou pegou Kagome no colo, e saltando pelas árvores, logo chegou na aldeia.  
Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara e Miouga estavam sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore, fazendo a refeição da manhã, enquanto as pessoas da vila começavam mais um dia.

— Olá Kagome!- Shippou correu logo pro colo da moça.

— Olá Shippou.- ela acariciava a pequena raposa.

— Como você está?- quiz saber Kaede.

— E os preparativos para o casamento?- perguntou Sango.

— O casamento vai ser onde? - Miroku também fez sua pergunta.

— Ora, deixem a Kagome em paz; mal ela chegou e vocês ficam fazendo várias perguntas!- reclamou o hanyou.

— Eu queria dar uma notícia muito importante pra vocês e principalmente, para o InuYasha.- Kagome abraçou o hanyou.

— Fala!- todos pediram em coro.

— É que...eu e o InuYasha...- Kagome estava sem jeito.

— Fale logo!- o hanyou estava impaciente.

— É que nós vamos ter um filho! - conseguiu falar.

Foi uma explosão de felicidade, principalmente da parte de InuYasha, que pegou Kagome pela cintura e a suspendeu no alto, beijando carinhosamente a sua barriga.  
Mas aquele acontecimento também foi presenciado por mais dois expectadores que estavam ocultos.

Uma sacerdotisa, que estava oculta atrás de uma das casas.  
E em cima de uma árvore, um grande babuíno...

**FIM DO CAP. 7**

**Bom, espero que tenham curtido... Este chapter é um de meus preferidos.. Acho-o muito fofo... Aiai...**

**As respostas das reviews correspondentes ao chapter5 estão devidamente respondidas no chapter 6... **

**Bom, espero que vcs curtam estes dois chapters e que se os achar dignos de um review estarei ansiosa aguardando para lê-la...**

**B-jos**

**Otaku-IY**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Capítulo 8 - A preocupação de InuYasha, os planos dos inimigos e a tristeza de Kikyou**

**PS: É que com certeza o título na aparecerá todo na tirinha azul...**

**Agora vou indo mesmo...**


	9. A preocupação de InuYasha

**Kagome e InuYasha, o começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 8**

**A preocupação de InuYasha, os planos dos inimigos e a tristeza de Kikyou**

Depois daquele momento de alegria, InuYasha ficou uma pouco pensativo, como se algo o incomodasse. Vendo seu amado daquele jeito, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, longe dela e dos outros, Kagome sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçou-o e perguntou:

— Amor, o que você tem?- ela quiz saber.

— Não é nada, Kagome.- ele tentava desconversar.

— Você estava tão bem minutos atrás, por que está com essa cara?- ela abraçou o hanyou.

— Posso deitar no seu colo?- o hanyou pediu a moça.

— Claro...- ela ajeitou seu amado em seu colo, afagando seus cabelos.

— É que...- ele estava sem jeito de falar.- é que...não queria que nosso filho nascesse...

— Como?- ela não estava entendendo.

— Não queria que ele nascesse como eu...- ele finalmente desabafou- mas sim como você; um humano.

— Por quê, InuYasha?- ela sentiu pena de seu amado, pois já sabia o motivo.

— Quero que nosso filho leve uma vida normal...- ele fechou os olhos -sem ser discriminado por não saber o que realmente ele é; como eu...

— Mas eu nunca discriminei você...- ela beijou a testa de seu amado- ...sempre amei você, sem me importar se você era um hanyou.

— Eu sei, mas prefiro que ele seja uma criança normal, que possa brincar junto das outras, coisa que eu nunca pude fazer.- ele lembrava de sua infância.

— InuYasha...- Kagome consolava seu amado.

— O que importa é que ele vai ter uma mãe presente, uma mãe que vai sempre estar do seu lado...- ele não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

— Mas sua mãe esteve ao seu lado até quando ela pode.- ela enxugava as lágrimas dele.

O hanyou encostou sua cabeça no ventre de Kagome, como se quisesse estar mais próximo de sua amada e de seu filho; e chorou, chorou como se quisesse desabafar toda aquela tristeza que ele carregava desde a sua infância.

Longe dali, Naraku contava a novidade para seu mestre:

— Então quer dizer que aquele hanyou bastardo vai ganhar um herdeiro.- KitsuneOni já maquinava um plano com essa notícia.

— Foi o que eu escutei, mestre.- Naraku assegurou.

— Isso é uma coisa interessante; uma novidade que me agrada muito.- ele sorria.

— Como assim, mestre?- Naraku não entendia.

— A garota sempre foi o ponto fraco do InuYasha; sendo assim, a garota e agora, seu filho, serão dois pontos fracos.- explicou KitsuneOni.

— O senhor é um gênio, mestre.- respondeu Naraku, que já pensava em um jeito de se livrar do poder do Youkai.

— E a propósito, não tente nenhum plano para me trair, pois tudo o que você planeja, eu sei!- ele sabia tudo o que se passava na cabeça de Naraku.

— Perdão, mestre...- Naraku estava surpreso pelo poder de seu mestre- não queria ter pensado nisso.

— Pode ir agora; quero ficar sozinho.- ordenou KitsuneOni.

Depois que Naraku saiu da sala, KitsuneOni sentou em frente ao altar que tinha na sua sala, meditando; tentando traçar o melhor plano para aproveitar aquele que seria o novo ponto fraco do hanyou.

Nesse meio tempo, em uma aldeia que ficava longe da aldeia que Kaede e os outros estavam, Kikyou estava pensando na cena que tinha visto.  
"Esse filho era eu que deveria ter dado para o InuYasha. Mas aquele maldito Naraku destruiu a minha vida."  
Ela subiu num barco que estava na beira do rio, descendo a correnteza, seguida pelos seus youkais que pegavam as almas de moças recém falecidas, desaparecendo no meio de uma súbita neblina...

**FIM DO CAP. 8**

**Bem personas... Cá está mais um chapter... Aiai.. E como sempre, postando em dose dupla... Vamos as reviews...**

**Nena Higurashi Satuki:** _Aiai... Oi! Vc não é má não... Eu entendo... Fico feliz que goste da fic. É verdade ela tem alguma coisas perecidas com All My Love is For You... Quanto a questão de aumentar os chapters acho que não vou poder te atender. É que estou apensas republicando esta fic... Ela não é minha.. Eu só a reviso, reescrevo em alguns pontos e a publico.. Gomen... Ah, thanks pela sua review mais uma vez!_

**Jessy Helsing: **_Aha! Bom... Seu pedido já foi atendido né? Já respondo seu e-mail.. Aguardo a sua resposta.. Espero que goste destes dois novos chapters..._

**Aiai... Pessoal... Indo postar o cap. 9**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Capítulo 9 - Os preparativos para o grande dia**


	10. Os preparativos para o grande dia

**Kagome e InuYasha, o começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 9**

**Os preparativos para o grande dia**

Retornando a sua casa, Kagome pensava em como dar a notícia de seu casamento para suas amigas e também numa maneira de não magoar Houjo.  
E tinha outro problema. Queria convidar suas amigas para a festa de casamento, mas como fazê-las entender que InuYasha não era uma pessoa comum e também; não sabia se faria a cerimônia na sua era ou na de InuYasha.  
Decidiu aconselhar-se com a mãe:

— Mamãe, como vou poder convidar minhas amigas para o casamento, sendo que não decidimos em que era nós faremos a cerimônia e também, a questão do InuYasha?- perguntou Kagome a mãe.

— Quanto à era, podemos resolver depois...- a mãe tentava também achar uma solução- quanto ao InuYasha, você não tem que esconder o que verdadeiramente ele é.

— Particularmente, eu queria que fosse na era do Inuyasha.- Kagome tinha a sua opinião.

— Que seja, afinal você tem vários amigos lá.- a sua mãe já concordava com a opinião de Kagome.

— Vovó Kaede deve ter uma solução em relação as minhas amigas irem até outra era.- Kagome levantou, indo tomar um banho.

Deitada na banheira de olhos fechados, Kagome pensava como seria a vida de casada ao lado de InuYasha. E também como se sairia como mãe.Alisava a barriga , fazendo carinho no seu filho, fruto daquele amor que conseguiu vencer a barreira entre o ser humano e o divino; e também a barreira do tempo.Quando saiu da banheira, teve uma pequena vertigem, que logo passou. Ela teria que se acostumar com momentos como aquele, que se tornariam mais freqüentes.

Dormiu bem, acordando bem disposta na manhã seguinte. Quando se arrumava para ir para a escola, sua mãe entrou no quarto, com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

— Aonde a futura senhora InuYasha pensa que vai?- perguntou a mãe.

— Ué, pra escola.-— respondeu Kagome, naturalmente.

— Não senhora, essa semana você vai ficar de repouso, já que a médica recomendou.- a mãe foi taxativa.

— Mas mãe, eu tenho que ir pra escola- Kagome questionou- e além do mais, eu queria dar a notícia para as minhas amigas.

— Por que você não as convida para fazer um lanche aqui em casa, e aproveita para apresentar seu futuro marido pra elas?- a mãe de Kagome teve uma boa idéia.

— É uma boa idéia; só não sei se o InuYasha vai gostar, porque ele é um pouco anti-social.- riu Kagome.

— Vai sim, deixe que eu converso com ele.- resolveu a mãe.

A visita das amigas de Kagome ocorreu na maior tranqüilidade, apesar de estranharem um pouco a aparência do noivo de Kagome.  
Elas ficaram mais felizes quando Kagome revelou que seria mãe, parabenizando os futuros pais.

Depois disso, num jantar em família, marcaram a data do casamento para 07 meses depois, pois iria coincidir com o aniversário de Kagome.  
O avô de Kagome não gostou muito da idéia, pois alegava que Kagome iria estar com a barriga bem grande. Mas a mãe dela tratou de "adoçar" o ancião.

Esses sete meses "voaram", sendo que InuYasha vinha mais visitar Kagome, já que ele mesmo não permitia que ela fizesse muito esforço.  
Cada dia que passava, InuYasha ficava mais dócil, não só com Kagome, mas com todas as pessoas, deixando bem esquecida aquela imagem do hanyou brigão e arredio que ele tinha.  
Chegava cada vez mais perto a data marcada para a cerimônia de casamento. Kaede e os outros faziam os últimos preparativos para a cerimônia.  
O avô de Kagome se afinara na relação com Kaede, trocando conhecimentos religiosos e da própria vida.  
Até Souta, junto de sua mãe, viera pra outra era para conhecer, já que o perigo estava afastado (era o que todos pensavam).  
Cada vez mais "pesada", Kagome sentia também que o grande dia em queseria mãe estava chegando. Sua barriga já estava bem grande, fazendo com queela sentisse um pouco de dificuldade para andar, sempre com InuYasha ao seu lado; ela também ajudava nos preparativos do casamento, sendo sempre "fiscalizada" pelo hanyou, para que não fizesse nenhum esforço a mais.  
Enfim, o grande dia chegou...

**FIM DO CAP. 9**

****

**Aiai.. Tá chegando a hora pessoal... Espero que curtam pra caramba este chapter!**

**Kagome e Inuyasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Capítulo 10 - O grande dia**


	11. O Grande Dia

**Kagome e InuYasha:O começo de uma nova vida **

**Cap. 10**

**O grande dia**

InuYasha não se continha de tanto nervosismo, já que era o dia de seu casamento e ele nunca tinha vivido um dia como aquele.Kagome também estava muito nervosa, pois sentia que esse dia seria a guinada que sua vida sofreria.  
Suas amigas chegaram da época atual junto com seus parentes, guiados por Kaede, que agora tinha o poder de viajar pelo poço come ossos.

Os habitantes do vilarejo enfeitaram a aldeia toda, pondo também as suas melhores roupas, já que a ocasião era muito especial.Todos tinham um carinho muito grande por Kagome e InuYasha, já que aquela era praticamente foi salva pelos dois.  
O Sr. Higurashi é quem realizaria a cerimônia, no melhor estilo xintoísta, sendo auxiliado por Kaede.  
Sango tinha posto um lindo kimono azul celeste, com flores rosas e amarelas, deixando Miroku literalmente de queixo caído.  
Shippou também estava elegante, com uma linda roupa verde, tendo a própria Kagome escovado a sua cauda, deixando-a brilhando.  
Kirara e Miouga também estavam elegantes; a pulga também de roupa nova e o youkai também com o pelo bem escovado.  
O altar estava pronto, com a mãe e o irmão de Kagome ao lado direito, e Sango e Miroku, no lado esquerdo. InuYasha estava vestido com uma roupa nova feita com pelos de ratos de fogo, igual à antiga, só que bem mais brilhosa, tendo a Tessaiga na sua cintura.  
Enfim, Kagome saiu da casa onde estava sendo arrumada, tendo Shippou à frente, carregando um lindo buquê de flor de lótus..  
InuYasha estava tremendo, tamanha a emoção daquele momento. Kagome andava devagar, por causa do peso da barriga, mas com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.  
Ela usava um kimono vermelho rubi, com pequenas flores de cerejeira adornando seus cabelos, deixando-a radiante, como se ela fosse os primeiros raios de sol numa manhã de primavera.  
Ela se aproximava do altar, quando de repente, um grande babuíno saiu do meio da mata, pegando Kagome no colo e fugindo pulando entre as árvores, deixando todos atônitos.

— Kagome!- gritou o hanyou, sacando a Tessaiga e correndo em direção do babuíno.

— Olhem pro céu!- gritou Shippou.

De repente, o céu ficou coberto de insetos do inferno, uma arma comum de Naraku. Logo em seguida, vários guerreiros esqueletos vestindo roupas de exterminadores, que começaram a atacar as pessoas que ali estavam.  
Impossibilitado de usar o buraco do vento, Miroku lutava com seu cetro. Kaede levava os parentes de Kagome, Shippou e as amigas dela para um esconderijo dentro do templo que ali existia.  
Sango lutava ao lado de Kirara, enquanto Miouga tinha desaparecido.  
Kagome gritava, chamando por InuYasha; o hanyou estava bem próximo de Naraku quando de repente uma grande onde de miasma começou cobrir o vilarejo.

— InuYasha, salve as pessoas da aldeia!- gritou Kagome.

— Eu vou salvar você!- o hanyou recusou o pedido de Kagome.

— Por favor, salve as pessoas e minha família...- ela suplicou- eu vou ficar bem...

— Kagome...- o hanyou estava confuso.

Nesse momento, aproveitando o momento de distração de InuYasha, KitsuneOni apareceupor trás de uma árvore, golpeando InuYasha com sua espada, pelas costas.Enquanto InuYasha tinha sido arremessadono chão pela força do golpe, Naraku e KitsuneOni fugiam, carregando Kagome.

Quase sem forças, InuYasha consegue levantar e, com um único golpe, desfazer o miasma, que já estava quase atingindo as pessoas do vilarejo.  
Junto com Naraku e KitsuneOni, os guerreiros esqueletos e os insetos fugiram. Sango e Miroku correram para ajudar InuYasha, que estava bastante ferido, pelo ataque de KitsuneOni.

— Inuyasha, você está bem?- Miroku tentava levantar o hanyou.

— Kagome...- ele estava quase desmaiando- cadê a Kagome?

— Eles a levaram.- Sango não queria esconder do amigo a dura realidade.

— Maldit...- Inuyasha não conseguiu completar a frase, pois desmaiara por causa da grande dor;dor física e a dor de não ter salvado sua amada...

**FIM DO CAP. 10**

**Eh. personas.. Acertou quem disse que Kitsune Oni faria algo para atrapalhar este que era para ser o mais feliz dos dias para Inu e Kagome..**

**Vamos as reviews..**

**Alexandra: **_Está aí Alexandra.. Não chore não viu.. Espero que vc curta este chapter.. Quanto a questão do tamanho não posso fazer muito, pois estou apenas republicando a fic.._

**Kagome Higurashi Satuki: **_Vc acertou hein.. Boa adivinhadora.. Espero que tenha curtido o chapter... E o meu pc tbm vive dando problem..TT_

**Sango-Web: **_Nesta questão da K-chan grávida eu tbm sou assim... Aiaiai.. Vc não imagina o quanto é emocionante né? Ou melhor.. Imagina sim.._

**Kaori Himura: **_Obg pelas visitas em meu blog e flog... Agradeço-as... Já te mandei um e-mail.. Espero que o tenha recebido.. Bem, claro que eu lerei a sua fic com todo prazer viu.._

**Bom, dessa vez somente 1 chapter pois estou quase de férias, e como a fic está chegando a sua reta final, vamos deixá-los um pouco mais ansiosos. **

**Aguardem...**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Capítulo 11 - O cativeiro e uma ajuda muito especial**


	12. O cativeiro e uma ajuda muito especial

**Kagome e InuYasha:O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Cap. 11**

**O cativeiro e uma ajuda muito especial**

Depois da confusão, as pessoas da aldeia tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido ali, pois a figura de Naraku as tinha deixado confusas, já que ele estava morto.  
InuYasha estava deitado numa cama na casa de Kaede, tendo seu ferimento tratado por Sango e pela sua futura sogra.  
Kaede tinha ido levar Souta e as amigas de Kagome para a outra era, pois seria mais seguro. Fazendo um encantamento, ela tinha conseguido que as meninas esquecessem que estiveram naquela era, com o propósito de preservar elas mesmas e Kagome.  
O Sr. Higurashi tentava entender o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, pois ele soubera que Naraku tinha sido morto, na batalha final pela posse da Shikon No Tama.

— Aquele maldito ainda está vivo.- Miroku não se conformava.

— E o pior é que ele levou a Kagome- Sango estava preocupada- e no estado em que ela se encontra, temo o pior.

— Eu temo é a reação do InuYasha, quando ele acordar.- suspirou o monge.

— Coitado; logo agora que eles estavam tão felizes.- Sango também estava triste.

— Aqueles malditos vão pagar caro por isso!- era Shippou que chegava chorando.

— Calma, Shippou, nós vamos resgatar a Kagome.- era Miouga, que chegava, em cima de Kirara.

— Onde você estava, sua pulga medrosa?- Miroku estava furioso pela covardia de Miouga.

— Não adianta brigar com ele Miroku.- Sango fez um carinho no rosto do monge- nós vamos resgatar a Kagome, custe o que custar.

* * *

Saltando por entre as árvores, carregando Kagome, KitsuneOni e Naraku dirigiam-se para o castelo no qual se escondiam.

— Vocês vão ver, quando o InuYasha pegar vocês!- Kagome continuava falando desde que eles fugiram do vilarejo, levando ela.

— Essa pirralha barriguda não cala a boca!- reclamava Naraku.

— Tem razão, ela fala pelos cotovelos- concordou KitsuneOni- não é à toa que ia se casar com aquele hanyou.

— Ia não; eu vou me casar sim!- ela berrava no ouvido de Naraku.

— Que vontade de jogá-la no primeiro rio que eu ver...- continuou resmungando Naraku- só pra você calar essa maldita boca.

Depois de algum tempo e muita falação de Kagome, finalmente chegaram no castelo de KitsuneOni.  
Jyaken já havia preparado um quarto para Kagome, que incrivelmente, tinha o maior conforto. E havia três mulheres, que se soube depois que eram também youkais, para cuidarem de Kagome.

— Esses são seus aposentos; espero que aproveite a estadia.- debochava KitsuneOni.

— Levem-me de volta, senão...- Kagome ameaçava.

— Senão o quê?- perguntou Naraku- você não está em condições de fazer nenhuma exigência.

Naraku trancou a porta do quarto, ordenando as mulheres que vigiassem Kagome vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— O que pretende fazer com ela, mestre?- Naraku perguntou para KitsuneOni.

— Eles virão tentar resgatá-la...- ele fez mistério- aí, você saberá.

* * *

Na aldeia, InuYasha continuava dormindo, cansado e abatido pelo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.  
Sonhou. Sonhou com Kagome. Sonhava que ela estava em um lado de um precipício e ele, do outro; toda vez que ele tentava pular o abismo, os lados se afastavam , tornando impossível que eles ficassem juntos.  
Foi aí, que subitamente, surgiu à figura de uma criança, muito parecida com ele, mas que ele não conseguia identificar se era um menino ou uma menina.  
A criança falava:

_"Papai, eu vou ajudá-lo a encontrar a mamãe; toda vez que se sentir perdido, sem saber aonde ir, eu vou falar pro senhor o caminho..."_

E a criança desapareceu, deixando InuYasha completamente desesperado.  
Ele acordou com os primeiro raios de sol da manhã. Ele viu sua sogra sentada ao seu lado, tratando de seu ferimento.

— Senhora Higurashi...- ele estava triste - me perdoa...

— Perdoar de quê, meu filho?- ela abriu um sorriso meio triste.

— De eu não ter conseguido salvar a Kagome.- ele não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dela; mas se sentiu reconfortado quando ela o chamou de filho.

— Você fez o que pode- ela fez um carinho no hanyou- e salvou todas as pessoas que aqui estavam.

— Mas não salvei a Kagome.- ele começou a chorar.

— Mas vai salvar- sorriu para InuYasha- tenho certeza.

— Nem que isso custe a minha própria vida...- ele olhou para a sua sogra.

Ele se levantou, convocando seus amigos para aquela que seria a jornada mais importante da vida dele, pois a vida de Kagome e de seu filho dependeria de toda a sua força e coragem...

**FIM DO CAP. 11**

**Bem bem, o que será que vai acontecer heim? Aguardem as próximas emoções..**

**As reviews...**

**Kagome Higurashi Satuki: **_No problem... Vc pode cobrar sim... Qto aos chapters serem curtos não posso fazer nada afinal, estou apenas republicando a fic. Espero que curta este capítulo._

**Jéssy Helsing: **_Espero que vc goste.. Bom, não tá conseguindo postar a fic? Te ajudo sim... Vc tem msn? Se tiver facilitaria.. Faria td com vc sabe? Passo a passo. Aguardo seu contato.. Meu msn tá no meu profile.. Dá uma passadinha lá.._

**Até a próxima pessoal...**

**Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida**

**Capítulo 12 - Guiados por um sonho de esperança e a eminente batalha**


End file.
